The basic console guide
Apprentice.png Huntress.png Squire.png Monk.png 150px-Barbarian.png|barbarian 'Which Hero should I play as?' ﻿''' Well, if you've just got the demo for the game and you've played as the Apprentice and/or the Squire, when you buy the full game the level gets imported. (e.g If you have a level 7 Squire on the demo called King Richard, he'll be there when you buy the game, which is useful!) Now I'm going to go into a little more detail... Which Hero for what role? Now, if you didn't get that title then let me explain. Some heroes are more suited to doing some things than others; for example, the Apprentice*''' tends to be used as a tower builder due to the fact his towers can hit hard and fast, as well as hit enemies that are a ways away. On the other hand, a Huntress** is commonly used as a DPS character because she can attack quickly from far away and packs a hell of a punch. You usually find out what you want to do by playing the first 2-or-3 levels with every character. *''' I personally find a DPS Apprentice amazing, so experiment a bit or something. '''** Again, some people like her to be a tower builder or 'traptress'. If you are still stuck then I'll put my personal favorites here: * Apprentice - Tower Builder: I know that I said I LOVE a DPS Apprentice, but this is a beginners guide and it has to be said that a tower build is a lot easier to use. * Squire - Tower Builder: Now I know the squire has a LOT of health, and I mean A LOT (can be 6000+), but... well... quite frankly his towers can do around [tel:3000-5000 3000-5000] damage once your Tower Damage is upgraded. * Huntress - Hero Build: Look, she has a crossbow and since the piercing shot ability has not yet been patched on the consoles, she can do 2000+ damage every 2 seconds across the map! * Monk - Hybrid Build: This way you can do two things: ** Help out your allies towers with buffs when they need it (which they will) ** Do a fair bit of damage yourself, so you're not totally dependent 'Right, so about these towers...' Slice N Dice Blockade.png I won't be talking about all the towers and their stats and things, there's already a guide for that, which you should definitely read. 'Wait! There's A Pet For 1,521,629 Mana And I Only Have 2,751 Mana... NO FAIR!' Well that's a problem! The general guide for getting that amount of Mana will take time, lots of time. Another thing is that difficulty affects the amount of Mana you get, so... well... to be sadly honest, the amount of Mana you will want (1,521,629 mana) won't be until level 60-70, so for now, as a guide, PICK UP AND SELL EVERYTHING ON THE FLOOR. *EDIT*: DO NOT do this; items will be sold automatically if no one picks them up. Taking what you don't need essentially means you are stealing the rest of the team's cut and will likely be kicked. 'Why doesn't my weapon do 2000+ damage, like the screenshots?' Swords.png Well, it is just because most of the pictures (of weapons) on the Dungeon Defenders Wiki are just pictures of mythical items that you can only get on PC. For consoles, the best way to get good weapons is to complete challenges, or simply play through the game at a difficulty that your character can perform. Generally, as a rule; * EASY - Level 1-20 * MEDIUM - Level 10-30 or 40 * HARD - Level 40-60 * INSANE - Level 60+ Now, there's one thing I should say; once you find a weapon (particularly once you start) do not go on an upgrade spree! There WILL be a better weapon out there fairly soon. For now that's it. If anyone has any suggestions for other sections I could add to the guide, leave them in the comments bit below! Category:Guides Category:Towers Category:Monk Category:Huntress Category:Squire Category:Apprentice Category:Familiars Category:Weapons